


Roof Top

by UnholyKrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Batman!Edward, Crossover, Detective Bella Swan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Bella hated the rain, and the cold.So of course, she had moved to Gotham city to finish her high school.And then she just had to go on and follow her fathers footsteps and became a Detective.





	Roof Top

Rain came down hard on the rooftop of the Gotham City Police Department. Bella Swan sighed, gripping the handle of her umbrella. It was too dark, too gloomy, far too rainy to see anything, let alone to wait outside in the cold waiting on the infamous vigilante.

It was on nights like these that she halfheartedly wished she had stayed in Arizona, where nine point five times out of ten, it was sunny and hot, but she also knew that if she hadn’t come here to live with her dad those few years ago, she never would have been able to help the people that needed her.

She checked the time on her phone, again, for the third time that hour.

A light-bulb flickered before going out with a slight buzz. That had been the last working one out here, and she was certain that nobody was going to replace it. No one else besides her came up here.

Well…

“Detective.”

There was one other. The whole reason she came up here in the first place.

“Batman.”


End file.
